A New Beginning
by music-freak500
Summary: bella and edward finally get married.  just one thing left to do before being changed into a vampire... unless jacob messes things up for her... again! not your normal after eclipse story you must read.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the twilight characters!  
(a/n: I have never done this before so please tell me if it is any good!)

A New Beginning  
BPOV:  
(All of the Cullens are still vampires!)

Chapter 1- The Wedding  
I couldn't believe I was doing this. Why did time have to speed up when  
your dreading something? Wasn't it just yesterday when I was telling  
Charlie about the wedding in the first place? And yet, all of the sudden,   
here I was, standing in front of a mirror in Alice Cullen's room, in a long,  
beautiful, slightly old fashioned wedding dress. Just minutes away from  
being wed to the love of my existence. My name, was about to be changed to  
Isabella Cullen.  
I gasped and stumbled, falling into two small, strong, granite cold arms.  
That last thought caught me off guard.  
Alice laughed at the expression on my face as she set me into a chair  
standing next to the mirror.  
"I've heard of getting cold feet," she said, still laughing, "but this is  
ridiculous, Bella."  
"I can't do this Alice." I whimpered as I struggled to get control of my  
breathing again. My heart thumped unsteadily against my chest as I thought  
again about what I was about to do.  
"Don't be silly, Bella." Alice comforted me, her bell-like voice soothing  
me almost immediately. "It will all be over before you know it, all you  
have to do is walk down the isle with Charlie, and then repeat after  
Emmett."  
I smiled a little remembering how excited Emmett had been when we told him  
that he needed to get a clerical license. At least having Emmett marry me   
wouldn't make it feel very official.  
I looked up at Alice. She looked stunning in her bridesmaid's dress. The  
dress was strapless, black and white floral. It had a small, black lace  
trim at the bottom. All together it had a beautiful, slightly old fashioned  
look about it, that went along well with the theme of the wedding.  
Alice smiled kindly back before I looked down at the floor, mentally  
preparing myself for what I was about to do.  
Though I hadn't heard her move, I realized that Alice was suddenly beside  
me. She gently placed her cold hand on my cheek and led my gaze to meet  
hers. She smiled warmly at me before she spoke.  
"Bella, please try to enjoy today, you can do this." Her lovely voice was  
full of affection and encouragement. "I need to go take my place outside,  
you stay here and wait for Charlie."  
I nodded slightly, unable to speak, and then she was gone. She was right. I  
could do this. I just didn't want to.  
I sat there for a moment, preparing myself before I heard Charlie's  
footsteps echoing through the Cullens' enormous mansion.  
I took a deep, steadying breath and nodded to myself. I would do this, for  
Edward.  
I stood up, walked out of Alice's room and to the top of the stairs.  
Charlie, who looked 20 years younger in a new tuxedo he'd gotten for the  
occasion, was waiting for me at the bottom. He gazed at me in ah for a  
moment before shaking his head to clear it.  
I walked down the stairs carefully to greet him. He smiled, taking even  
more years from his now young-looking face, and hugged me.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear, his voice wavering from  
emotion.  
Charlie had not been happy at all about the wedding when I first announce  
my engagement to Edward. In fact, we had gotten into a huge argument about  
it. I was happy to see that he seemed to have gotten over that today.  
Although, what kind of father could be angry on his daughter's wedding day?  
"Thanks." I whispered back before he released me and held up his arm.  
I took it and he carefully led me to the Cullens' backyard, where I was to  
be married.  
When we got there I looked around. Alice had definitely enjoyed herself  
when decorating the backyard for the occasion. There were white flower  
petals sprinkling the ground, hundreds of vases of white roses, and, since  
it was going to be a sunny day, she had 'adjusted' the trees around the  
yard, creating a beautiful, natural looking, canopy over the yard.  
I looked at the people who were there. Renee was smiling blissfully at me  
from the back of the grand piano she was playing. She hadn't been very   
happy about me getting married at such a young age either, but somehow it  
seemed she knew that Edward and I would be together for much longer then she  
and Charlie had. So she accepted the invitation gracefully and even became  
excited when I told her that she would be playing the piano for me as I  
walked down the isle. She too, looked that much younger in a bridesmaid's  
dress, identical to the one that Alice wore, with Phil sitting beside her on   
the piano bench, watching her lovingly as she played.  
I looked around to see more people there. Emmett was standing behind the   
alter, also in a tux. Jasper was standing near him. Esme was in a beautiful,  
full length, light blue dress, sitting next to Carlisle, lining the isle. I  
saw Alice and Rosalie standing next to the piano as well. Rosalie had been  
shocked when I had asked her to be a bridesmaid as well, but she accepted  
happily. Many of the kids from school were there too. I saw Angela, in her  
pale pink dress she had gotten the year before, sitting next to Ben smiling  
happily and waving at me.  
I saved the best person for last. Edward was standing next to Jasper. His  
skin looking even paler against the dark fabric of the tuxedo. His golden  
eyes, wide with ah, watched me as I approached him with Charlie. His bronze   
hair was waving gently with the slight breeze that was blowing today. He  
the happiest expression ever on his face. I was sure that it wasn't  
possible for anyone to look happier then he did at this moment. I smiled at  
him and he, if it was possible, smiled even wider in return.  
Charlie led me right up next to Edward, then he went and took his seat in  
the front row of the audience. Emmett began to talk and Edward bent down  
next to my ear and whispered.  
"You look absolutely amazing."  
"Thank you," I whispered back unable to hide my flush of pleasure. "So do  
you."  
He put his arm around my waist as we listened to Emmett's speech. When we  
got to the vows, we both repeated them. Then, coming to a close, Emmett  
said,  
"Well then, do you, Edward, take Bella to be your wife?"  
"I do." Edward said, smiling even wider, if that was possible.  
"Do you, Bella, take Edward to be you husband?" I took a deep breath.  
"I do." I said as clearly as I could manage.  
"Then, Edward, you may kiss the bride."  
And suddenly I was being lifted into the air as Edward's lips crushed mine  
softly. It wasn't like any other kiss we'd shared together. I locked my  
arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. He held me closer to  
his chest. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Edward set me back down  
on my feet and hugged me. I faintly realized that everyone had surrounded  
us, Cheering and crying. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was  
that I was officially Isabella Marie Cullen. And I was surprised to find  
that couldn't have been happier about it.

(a/n: alright i really hope you guys enjoyed this. it's my first fan fiction  
so i would really appreciate any tips or anything you have to say. Thanks a  
lot and I will update if it turns out that people like it, enjoy!) 


End file.
